DE RESFRIADOS Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS
by Juli McKeltar
Summary: A veces pequeñas circunstancias de la vida tienen hondas consecuencias a futuro…en ocasiones para bien, en otras para mal ¿qué sucederá cuando Ren se encuentra a una Kyoko indefensa y débil por un fuerte resfriado? ¿Acaso no tienen los senpais -él- el deber -por no decir privilegio- de cuidar a sus -su- estimados -amada- kohais -Kyoko-? (Un "what if" tras lo sucedido con Saena)
1. Chapter 1: Resfriado

**DE RESFRIADOS Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

Habían pasado dos días desde que se habían encontrado en ese parque en la mitad de la noche. El recuerdo de Kyoko llorando desconsoladamente aun hacia sufrir su corazón. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía que le dolía profundamente. Así son las ironías de la vida. Él muriendo lentamente por el amor de la joven y su madre, que tenía la oportunidad de ser amada amplia y sinceramente por el objeto de sus afectos sin mayores esfuerzos, menospreciaba incluso su existencia. ¿Qué no diera él por recibir tan siquiera una pequeña porción de ese amor que él sabía que Kyoko tenía por su madre? Él estaba seguro que, pese a todos los desplantes y sufrimientos que esa mujer había provocado, Kyoko aun la amaba, de otra forma no habría llorado como lo hizo, de otra forma la noticia no la habría afectado en tal grado. Precisamente por eso le preocupaba tanto la situación. Aunque sus compromisos laborales le habían mantenido bastante ocupado, su mente se reservaba gran parte de sus neuronas a analizar una y otra vez qué podría hacer para ayudar a Kyoko. Temía que ella recayera en su depresión y tomara una decisión apresurada…incluso el suicidio había pasado rápida y fugazmente por su cabeza, pero entendía que Kyoko no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, por ello había descartado la opción…pero temía que algún actorucho con pretensiones oscuras hacia su querida kohai quisiera valerse de la situación para aprovecharse de ella y peor aún, que Fuwa Sho, hiciera lo propio, él era su principal amenaza, el solo pensarlo, hizo que su aura se oscureciera, haciendo que los actores que estaban a su alrededor, en medio del descanso de una filmación para un comercial de perfumes, se alejaran un poco.

—Ren…Ren…

—¿Eh? Yashiro, ¿qué ocurre?

—Te he estado hablando, te decía que cambies esa expresión, estás asustando a los demás.

—¿Yo?

—Así es, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? No entiendo si estas deprimido o enojado, ¿o tal vez ambas cosas? ¿Acaso es por Kyoko chan?

Ren mantuvo su expresión impasible, tratando de disimular sus tormentos.

—Yashiro, dime, ¿cómo está mi agenda para esta noche?

—Bueno, hoy terminamos a las 8 en TBM, tienes una entrevista a las 7:30 y si no hay retrasos terminaremos a eso de las 8, despejé tu agenda ya que has tenido días pesados esta semana. Por lo menos disfruta de este viernes, el lunes debes retomar las últimas escenas de Tragic Maker, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien. _De hecho, es perfecto,_ pensó el actor, parándose de su silla tan pronto Yashiro terminó de hablar. Sacó su celular con prisa y sostuvo la tecla 1 hasta que la marcación rápida de su móvil indicó que estaba conectando la llamada. Ren observó cómo en su pantalla se veía _Mogami K._ y en cuanto escuchó el primer _bip_ acercó el teléfono a su oreja.

Bip…bip…bip…la joven no contestó. Ren meditó por un momento si parecería un enfermo acosador si volvía a marcar, sin embargo, se convenció a si mismo que lo parecería si insistía después de tres llamadas.

Finalmente, la tercera fue la vencida.

—¿Hola? Respondió una voz que no reconoció como la de Kyoko. Miró de nuevo su pantalla, constatando que en efecto se trataba de ella.

—¿Mogami – san?

—¿Tsuruga – san? Dijo Kyoko roncamente, para luego escucharse un estridente ¡Achú!, seguido de unos cuantos cof.

—Eh…Mogami san… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Oh, Tsuruga san, discúlpeme, qué atrevimiento el de esta kohai al hablarle de esta forma.

—¿Estás en tu casa? Preguntó preocupado.

—No. Estoy en LME terminando un encargo. Luego debo ir a la escuela, hoy me han programado algunas clases extras para reponer un poco las que he perdido durante las últimas semanas.

—Pero estás enferma.

—No, no lo estoy.

Ren puso sus ojos en blanco. Cuando ella no quiere reconocer algo puede ser bastante obstinada.

—¿Ah no?

—No, estoy segura que es solo una pequeña alergia. Sé de resfriados, ya se lo había dicho y no estoy enferma.

—Mogami san…

—¿Si?

—Tu…recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando estuve enfermo.

—Amm, no muy bien la verdad. Dijo, disimulando, pues tenía una idea del punto al que quería llegar su sempai.

— Mogami san, ¿hace cuánto estas estornudando?

—No hace mucho.

—¿Más de un día?

—…

—¿Mogami san?

—…

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

—Creo que no.

—¿Crees o estás segura?

—Creo…

—Ya veo.

—¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?

—Un poco… dijo con voz apenada.

—¿Te llorosean los ojos?

—Solo a ratos.

—Y aun insistes en que no estás enferma

—Si. Dijo con vehemencia una Kyoko auto engañada, solo para escuchar a su sempai suspirar sonoramente por su teléfono.

—¿A qué horas terminas Mogami – san?

—A las 7

—De acuerdo, pasaré por ti, ¿está bien? No quiero que empeores con el frio de la noche.

—¡Pero, Tsuruga san, no puede!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes planes? ¿Te incomodo?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno…es solo que usted debe tener planes u otros compromisos.

—No, no los tengo. De hecho, te llamaba porque quería verte, dijo sin meditar muy bien sus palabras.

—¡¿A mí?!

—Sí, quería preguntarte algo personalmente, dijo inventando una excusa sobre la marcha…aunque era cierto, quería saber cómo seguía después de su encuentro en el parque…pero preguntarle por teléfono solo haría que no pudiera encontrarse con ella.

—¿Pasó algo Tsuruga san? Cof cof

—Mmm, lo sabrás cuando nos veamos.

—Está bien, hasta pronto Tsuruga san. Dijo Kyoko, quien estaba tan exhausta ante su resfriado que claudicó demasiado pronto.

—Te veo pronto Mogami san.

Mientras tanto, un Yashiro conmocionado, lo miraba fijamente. Increíble, pensó. Debe tratarse de Kyoko chan, de otra forma, ese hombre jamás haría una llamada en medio del trabajo y mucho menos insistiría tres veces. Es más, ¿Cuántas veces lo he visto marcando tan insistentemente? No. Solo puede tratarse de ella. Y lo supo sin duda cuando él se giró y lo encaró. Su mirada era tan seria como la de hace tres noches cuando hablaron con el presidente acerca de la madre de Kyoko chan y al final, él había decidido ir a buscarla.

—Yashiro.

—¿Si?

—Necesito un favor ¿Crees que podrías adelantar la entrevista? ¿Puede ser grabada antes?

—Pero…no han terminado de filmar el comercial.

—Solo faltan mis escenas. No tardaré, ya verás que salimos antes.

Yashiro ni siquiera se atrevió a ponerlo en duda. Cuando Ren se proponía algo, no había quien lo detuviera y mucho menos si, como sospechaba, estaba intentando librar tiempo para verse con Kyoko chan.

—Está bien. Haré algunas llamadas y te confirmaré.

—Bien. Dijo Ren, mientras se acercaba al plató. Acababa de ser llamado. Era su turno. Y no había tiempo que perder.

N.A.: Bueno, siempre he dicho que no puede ser solo Ren el que se enferme. Él también tiene derecho a cuidar a su querida kohai en "tiempos de dificultad".

Por favor dejen sus review, siempre son fuente de motivación.

A quienes les interese la historia, ya tengo casi finalizado el siguiente capítulo, aspiro subirlo próximamente. Y a quienes siguen otros fics, tengo ya varios capis pendientes por subir, pero el trabajo me ha impedido bastantes cosas últimamente U.U ¡Pero me pondré al día! :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Oportunidad para la verdad I

Okey, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última publicación, pero aquí va un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, aun no estoy segura de cuán larga será jeje, ya lo iremos viendo, pero es probable que sean unos diez capítulos XD

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Oportunidad para la verdad Parte I**

Su plan para escapar temprano del trabajo había sido un éxito, incluso Yashiro se había sentido sorprendido, pero para Ren no fue una sorpresa. Era porque se trataba de ella, solo por ella haría algo así.

Al final, salió temprano hasta de la entrevista, por lo que llegó al instituto de Kyoko antes de lo esperado y en contra de sus propias políticas comunicativas, decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto, si ella aún estaba en clase y se sentía mal podría querer irse de inmediato con él, además, estaba seguro que no contestaría una llamada:

 _Mogami-san, salí un poco antes del trabajo. Te estaré esperando frente al Instituto, si estás ocupada no te apures, no tengo prisa. Ren._

Con dedos un tanto temblorosos miró el mensaje. Algunas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, ¿sería malo finalizar el mensaje con "Besos. Ren" o "con afecto. Ren"? Se rio de sí mismo, pues claro que no podía, sería demasiado evidente, sería tal como poner "posdata: ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?". Pero entonces una idea menos descabellada lo golpeó con la fuerza de un martillo, ¿sería un delito llamarle por su nombre en un mensaje? Suspiró. Bueno…tal vez no un delito según la ley, pero quizá sí para los altos parámetros morales de Kyoko. Suspiró resignado y le dio enviar tal como había escrito el mensaje desde el principio.

Tras cinco minutos de espera, Ren pensó que tal vez sí debía llamarla. Sabía que su idea de mensajearla, en el fondo, se debía a las insinuaciones de Kijima. Ren había intentado disimular su disgusto, pero él quería que Kyoko lo tratara de manera más especial que a los demás -no como senpai, no, como hombre- y quizá debía empezar a derribar esas altas y gruesas paredes de formalidad que Kyoko tenía hacia él. No obstante, sus esfuerzos serían infructuosos si Kyoko no le correspondía. ¿Y si nunca le contestaba el mensaje? ¿Acaso le disgustaba hablar con él por ese medio? ¿Por qué con Kijima lo hacía? ¿Ser su senpai le impedía mensajearlo? Luego otra idea lo había paralizado ¿y si no le contestaba porque se había enfermado al punto de ser enviada de urgencia a un hospital? Tal opción era mucho más probable que todas las anteriores. Tal vez debería ir personalmente a preguntar por ella, sería mucho más efectivo. Ya estaba fuera del vehículo cuando sintió que el celular vibraba en su bolsillo, miró la pantalla expectante, a punto estuvo de echarse a reír al ver el mensaje:

 _Tsuru-san, disclupe, estba en clase y no vi su mensate. Ya mismo sago. Kyko._

Nunca habría creído que Kyoko escribiera mensajes tan descuidados con la formal que era ella. Espera. No. Kyoko nunca enviaría un mensaje de esa forma a propósito. Frunció el ceño profundamente, ella debía estar realmente enferma para no haberse percatado de que incluso había escrito su nombre mal, de hecho, si no recordaba mal había quedado como el nombre de uno de los personajes de una comedia latina que alguna vez vio de pequeño en Estados Unidos.

Se recostó en la pared con el ceño aun fruncido, su aura negra, no de furia, sino de preocupación. No obstante, ¿cómo podría alguien que no lo conoce diferenciar sus humores? Para su desgracia, ese día un policía para nada farandulero había decidido rondar la zona escolar. Llevaba veinte minutos observando lo que para él era un comportamiento abiertamente sospechoso: un vehículo lujoso con vidrios polarizados, un hombre joven con pinta de playboy que miraba fijamente la entrada de un colegio que ya debía haber finalizado clases hacía un rato; el joven se veía tenso por momentos, luego nervioso, ¿acaso estaba esperando una jovencita despistada que seducir o peor aún que secuestrar? Le habían informado tan solo el día antes que se estaban formando ese tipo de bandas por el sector y temían que alguna celebridad del colegio fuera atacada, ya había ocurrido un incidente similar. Por eso, decidió observar con atención, vio cuando el joven bajó del auto con prisa solo para sacar su celular y dirigirle una mirada que él consideró asesina (aunque cualquier otra persona habría dicho que era una mirada preocupada) ¿acaso la jovencita se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y había cancelado la cita? Parecía altamente probable por la forma en la que miraba la entrada, ya no solo intensamente sino también con un aura peligrosa. Era su deber intervenir.

Se acercó al muchacho impresionado por su porte, sin duda, se trataba de un secuestrador bastante apuesto, lo cual lo hizo sospechar incluso más de él.

\- Disculpe joven. ¿Me permite unas preguntas? El joven no le dirigió la mirada, estaba demasiado absorto en la entrada del colegio. _Por Dios, debe ser un acosador_ , pensó el policía sopesando sus alternativas de acción.

\- Ejem, disculpe. Dijo palmeando su hombro.

\- ¿Eh? Dijo Ren, mirando en dirección al policía.

\- Señor, me permite unas preguntas, dijo el policía bastante serio.

\- Por supuesto oficial, dígame en que le puedo servir. Dijo cambiando su expresión a la de su usual sonrisa falsa, la cual impresionó por un momento al agente.

\- Eh…le decía…si…usted podría, sí, eso, si usted podría decirme, ¿es familiar de algún estudiante del instituto?

\- Yo…no, no lo soy.

\- Oh, ¿acaso es profesor?

\- No, dijo Ren extrañado. Ante sus respuestas, el oficial se sobrepuso de su pasmo inicial -ciertamente la sonrisa que le dirigió le hizo pensar que se trataba de una persona muy diferente a la que había estado observando-.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué espera a alguien, a estas horas, y con semejante actitud hostil?

\- Yo, ¿hostil?

\- Sí, lo he estado observando, se han reportado varios incidentes, hombres jóvenes que han estado acechando jovencitas por este sector. Discúlpeme, pero creo que será mejor que me acompañe a la estación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dice? No puedo acompañarlo. Dijo Ren con contundencia.

\- ¿Ah no? Dijo el policía cada vez más enervado. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Estoy esperando a alguien.

\- Ajá, así que sí está esperando a alguien.

\- Nunca lo he negado, usted no me preguntó si esperaba a un estudiante, solo me preguntó si era familiar de uno.

\- Ya, claro, y ¿quién, sino un familiar, viene por un estudiante?

\- Un amigo, por ejemplo.

\- Un amigo, claro, qué conveniente. Dijo empezando a sacar su intercomunicador, al parecer la situación se iba a empeorar, pero entonces una voz lo distrajo.

\- ¡Himeta-san! ¡Tsuruga -san! Buenas noches, ¿por qué están discutiendo?

\- Nakita-san, dijo el policía bastante sonrosado.

\- Bu...buenas noches…yo...yo esperaba verte, pero noté algo sospechoso en el joven aquí presente y no ha sido nada colaborativo, dijo fuertemente queriendo lucirse ante ella.

\- Oh, Tsuruga san, ¿ocurre algo malo?

\- Bueno, Nakita – sensei, al parecer el oficial cree que soy un acosador que espera raptar alguna joven el día de hoy, dijo un tanto malhumorado.

La profesora no pudo más que estallar en risas.

\- Oh no, Himeta-san, ¿cómo crees que Tsuruga-san, el actor más famoso de Japón, va a hacer algo como eso? Seguro espera a su kohai, ¿no es así?

\- Así es, ¿tuvo clase con ella hoy?

\- Oh sí, no se veía nada bien, por favor cuida de ella.

\- Así lo haré.

\- Yo…señor...Tsuruga -san, disculpe usted, verá no sé mucho de farándula, disculpe por no haberlo reconocido, Nakita- san me ha hablado de usted, lamento el incidente, dijo absolutamente rojo, más que por la vergüenza de casi haber arrestado a un famoso por un malentendido -seguro que si lo hubiera hecho ahora sí le daban la baja con deshonores, en consideración a los "malentendidos" que había llegado a tener-, fue por haberse equivocado de tal forma ante su muy querida Nakita -su mejor amiga y amor no declarado-. Suspiró con fuerza, por algo desde que estaban en secundaria ella le había dicho que no lo imaginaba de policía -aunque tal comentario no hizo más que animarlo a mostrarle lo que podía lograr-, y por supuesto que él nunca le había comentado sus pequeños -cof cof y múltiples cof cof- errorcillos en su historial policíaco. Pero ahí estaba él, demostrándole de la forma más humillante que ella estaba en lo cierto y peor aún, equivocándose con su ídolo número uno. Mejor cancelaba su reserva en el restaurante, estaba convencido de declarase ese día, seguro que lo rechazaba por haber hecho tal tontería.

\- No se preocupe. Lo importante es que fue resuelto.

\- Esto, Nakita-san, disculpa tú también.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

\- No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, me gusta cómo te ves cuando te sonrojas de esta forma. Bueno, si me disculpan, voy camino al metro.

La profesora ya había empezado a caminar y el policía no daba muestras de salir del shock inducido por lo que, quería creer, había sido una indirecta amorosa hacia él.

\- ¿No la va a acompañar?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nakita-sensei se está alejando, ¿acaso no la quería ver?

\- ¿Eh? Oh sí, gracias, disculpe, dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego salir corriendo tras su amada profesora, a lo mejor sus planes amorosos salían mejor que sus investigaciones policiales.

Solo un instante después de su cuasi captura, salió lentamente del instituto una Kyoko pálida, ojerosa y de mirada vidriosa. Ren se asustó, nunca la había visto así. Sus pies se habían movido por instinto, volando hacia ella.

\- Mogami – san, no te ves nada bien.

Ella iba mirando al piso, solo levantó la mirada cuando sintió su mano sobre su codo, tratando de brindarle apoyo.

\- Ah cof cof, Tsuruga san, por favor…no se acerque a mí…lo…contagiaré, dijo tratando débilmente de alejarse.

En principio, él pensó que a Kyoko le había desagradado su contacto, pero luego cuando ella terminó la frase, se sintió aliviado, ella se preocupaba por él. Sin embargo, tenía miedo, ella estaba más enferma de lo que había considerado, la sentía temblar a tal punto que probablemente se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Su corazón -por un loco instante- deseó que fuera así porque tendría la excusa para alzarla en sus brazos, abrazarla y… Basta, no pienses, se dijo.

Ella caminó despacio hacia el auto, no muy consciente de lo que hacía, tan solo dejándose guiar por Ren, quien a esas alturas había optado por posar sus brazos sobre sus hombros, tratando de sostenerla tanto como podía mientras guardaba las apariencias. En cuanto ella se subió al carro, bajó el espaldar y le pidió que se recostara, no tardó tres segundos en dormirse, en cambio él tardó mucho más volver en sí, no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo hipnotizado por su presencia adormilada, pero finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y de que ella había dejado su enfermedad en sus manos, se preguntó por primera vez qué debía hacer, e increíblemente -tras unos instantes de reflexión- había cedido a su parte más egoísta, se había negado a llevarla directo al hospital, sabía que si lo hacía era probable que la dejaran allí y ya no podría quedarse más tiempo con ella, además, corría el riesgo que ella despertara y se enojara con él, ya sabía Ren que a ella le disgustaban los hospitales, por lo que se resolvió a llamar a su médico personal, quien tras escucharle, le recomendó algunas medicinas. Le había prometido, además, que en cuanto terminara su turno en el hospital iría a visitarlo y que iría preparado por si tocaba inyectarla.

Un poco más tranquilo, Ren había encendido el auto. Mientras se dirigía a casa le daba pequeños vistazos a Kyoko, estaba tan profundamente dormida, fruto de la mezcla de cansancio y enfermedad, que él se preguntó si a lo mejor se había equivocado llevándola a su casa. Quizá debería haberla llevado al hospital. Pero era tarde, ya había aparcado en su apartamento. La bajó con delicadeza, como si tuviera entre sus manos la más frágil y hermosa porcelana, por fin, cuando entró en el apartamento, la depositó en la cama. Se sentó a su lado. En medio de su distracción, no reparó que, en lugar de dejarla en el cuarto de huéspedes, la había dejado en su propia recamara. A lo mejor su subconsciente le decía que era el lugar al cual ella pertenecía.

Para martirio de Ren, la fiebre había subido al grado de hacer delirar a Kyoko. Entre tanto, su muy diligente sepa, se preguntaba qué se podía hacer con un enfermo. Si lo meditaba era la primera vez que cuidaba de alguien y no de cualquiera. Se trataba de ella. Así que debía hacerlo bien. O por lo menos esa era su intención, en tanto llegaba ayuda profesional. Mientras hacía memoria de cómo lo había cuidado Kyoko (esfuerzo de por si sobrehumano, ya que había estado tan mal que sus recuerdos eran borrosos), sacó de la bolsa de compras la medicina que había recomendado su médico. Pensó que lo primero era intentar bajar la fiebre. Sacó el pack frio para ponerlo sobre su frente, pero sus dedos temblorosos hacían que no pudiera despegar la cinta protectora y en cuanto lo hizo, puso tan poco cuidado que terminó adhiriéndose a su mano, en su intento por salvarlo, no hizo más que rasgarlo por pedazos. Al final, estaba allí, parado, mirando sus manos con rabia, mientras intentaba quitar los pedacitos que aún quedaban adheridos a él.

Kyoko, sintiendo el movimiento abrió levemente sus ojos, los cuales estaban tan llorosos y su mente tan confundida que no lo reconoció. Ren se paralizó en cuanto la escuchó hablar:

\- ¿Mamá?... ¿Mamá?... No te vayas. *cof cof * Me siento mal… No te vayas. Decía mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

\- Seré… una niña buena... Sacaré mejores notas *cof cof* y no te molestaré. ¿Te quedarás?... ¿Me querrás …aunque sea un poquito? La respiración de Kyoko era cada vez más estrangulada, mas arrítmica, por sus esfuerzos por respirar y su desesperación. Todos sus pensamientos reprimidos saliendo en ese momento de poca lucidez.

\- Yo…te quiero…tanto…mamá *cof cof* Lo único que…que siempre he querido ha sido que me apruebes…que…palmees mi cabeza…estando orgullosa de mi… ¿lo harás? ¿Aunque…sea una vez?

Ren no pudo soportar más las palabras de Kyoko. Había sentido un escalofrío cuando ella había comenzado a hablar, cuando se comenzó a acercar a ella, no era consiente que, al igual que Kyoko, el rastro de algunas lágrimas se veía en su rostro.

Se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Kyoko se sobresaltara un poco. Con su mano menos pegachenta, acarició su cabeza, por lo que Kyoko sonrió levemente, entre sueños creyendo que su madre finalmente la acariciaba. Suspiró levemente, calmando su respiración y quedándose de nuevo dormida.

Ren perdió la cuenta del tiempo por el que la estuvo acariciando. Ella se había quedado dormida, pero su mano siguió allí, en su cabeza, prodigándole mimos. Pero a él eso no le bastó. Su mano, bajo por su rostro. Con la yema de sus dedos, recorrió sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas, continuo por sus pómulos hasta llegar a sus labios, su mentón. Su rostro se acercó al de ella, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Justo cuando, en medio de su éxtasis, se dirigía a sus labios, ella tosió estrepitosamente justo en su rostro.

Así es, el karma juega suciamente con los corazones enamorados. Él se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, pero se había acabado aprovechando de una menor indefensa que había dejado su enfermedad en sus manos y ¿qué hacia él? Va y olvida no solo darle sus medicamentos, sino peor todavía, se aprovecha de ella en medio de su delirio.

Se alejó un poco -cacheteándose mentalmente por su insensatez- sacando un nuevo pack frio. Con mayor delicadeza, logró la pegachenta tarea que no había logrado al principio. Le dio a beber agua y antigripales. Y finalmente se sentó un momento a su lado para comprobar sus condiciones. Ella seguía con fiebre y escalofríos. Pero se veía un poco mejor o eso creía el, hasta que oyó de nuevo sus quejidos, no articulaba palabras, eran más bien gemidos de dolor. Cuando la miró, notó que estaba sudando profusamente y que temblaba mucho más. Se alarmó de inmediato, pero recordaba que en la farmacia le habían dicho que la medicina contra la fiebre solía provocar esas reacciones iniciales, mientras bajaba la temperatura.

No pudo ni quiso dejarla sola. Se sentó de nuevo junto a ella. Y solo así, estando tan cerca, escuchó que, entre quejido y quejido, ella trataba de llamar a su madre. Su corazón, impotente, quiso darle algún consuelo. La levantó un poco, lo justo para dejarla ligeramente sentada en la cama y luego la abrazó delicadamente, dándole palabras de consuelo.

\- Kyoko chan, no sufras más, yo estoy aquí, contigo. Siempre lo estaré. Déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame amarte Kyoko chan. Yo siempre te amaré… Se atrevió a decirle lo que nunca le diría, estaba convencido que sus condiciones actuales no permitirían que su mente retuviera sus palabras.

Sus palabras no cesaron, cada una más comprometedora que la otra. Finalmente sintió que ella se calmaba y dejaba de temblar en sus brazos. Giró su cabeza, dando un beso en su frente, pero en cuanto se retiró, notó que ella lo observaba, pero su mirada no era la de siempre, era un tanto vidriosa. Supo que ella aún se encontraba en medio del sopor de la fiebre.

\- Corn. Casi suspiró ella.

\- Ahhh…yo…yo…

\- Corn, estas aquí. Te he…extrañado tanto…

* * *

N.A.: Chan, chan, chan... ¿tomará Ren su oportunidad para la verdad? A quienes han dejado sus reviews, gracias!


End file.
